<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jackpot by Megan140</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229206">Jackpot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan140/pseuds/Megan140'>Megan140</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan140/pseuds/Megan140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious weapon, demons, and an unknown enemy pulling the strings; sounds like the Avengers are going to need some help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mission 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony nudged the sand that had moments ago been grey humanoid creatures<a href="#_edn1" id="_ednref1" name="_ednref1">[i]</a> summoning other strange beings that looked like Grim Reapers<a href="#_edn2" id="_ednref2" name="_ednref2">[ii]</a>. He would have almost preferred fighting aliens again. Almost. “Not how I thought my day would go. My day had more coffee and less monsters.”</p><p>“What were those things?” Clint asked and brushed sand off of himself. That last one had nearly gotten him until Natasha used her Widow’s Bite on the creature, causing it to let out an inhuman cry and turn to sand.</p><p>“Maybe someone at SHIELD will know,” the Black Widow offered and picked up the staff leaning against a crumbling statue. “They seemed to be after this.”</p><p>Steve studied the staff when it was handed to him. It didn’t look all that special. It looked like an old metal staff made out of steel with a blunt end shaped to look like a fist. “We better take it with us. We’ll get Banner to look at it. Maybe he will have an idea on why it’s so important.”</p><p>They were on a Quinjet back when trouble hit in the form of a white-haired man. None of the Avengers were quite sure where the black clad man had come from since they were in the air but the hole in the Quinjet’s roof told them how he got in.</p><p>“If you needed a ride that badly, you could have just said so,” Tony commented, his mask sliding into place.</p><p>The man said nothing, there was no change to his blank face. He scanned the jet until he saw the staff. He started making his way over to it but was stopped by Captain America standing in front of it. “I don’t know who you are, but you can’t have this staff.”</p><p>The man still said nothing, showed nothing, but pulled the large black sword from its resting place on his back.</p><p>“All this over a stick,” Iron man grumbled. The man darted forward, almost faster than the Avengers could see. It was only because of Steve’s enhance reflexes that his shield connected at all. The stranger slid backwards but wasn’t knocked off his feet.</p><p>Natasha tried to take him out with her batons, not willing to risk putting any more holes in the jet. A well-placed kick on his part sent the Black Widow flying into Cap, who instinctively tried to catch her. Using his distraction, the man ran forward and shoulder checked an off-balance Steve and both Avengers tumbled onto each other on the floor. The stranger grabbed the staff and headed for the hole in the jet.</p><p>“Not so fast. That’s our stick.” Iron man used his hand repulsors to send the man skidding backwards. The Quinjet suddenly violently shook.</p><p>“Guys, there a giant two headed snake<a href="#_edn3" id="_ednref3" name="_ednref3">[iii]</a> attacking us!” Clint called from the pilot’s seat. The jet shook again and there was the distinct sound of glass cracking. The man used Tony’s distraction to leap over him and out the hole.</p><p>Tony followed after him but the snake was already moving away with the man riding the front head while the back head hissed at Tony as it slithered away through the air. He landed back in the jet. Natasha and Steve were picking themselves up off the floor.</p><p>“That just happened, right?” Clint asked, working to keep the injured bird flying somewhat steadily.</p><hr/><p>The Avengers were in one of SHEILD’s boardrooms examining the footage from the Quinjet and Tony’s suit. Fury looked unimpressed as Steve was knocked down for the umpteenth time on the screen. “Who in the hell is this guy? Why did he want that staff so badly?” He yelled. None of the Avengers had any answers.</p><p>“I’ve never seen anyone move so fast,” Banner commented. He turned to Thor, who had been told by Heimdall that he was needed on Earth. “Any Asgardians missing?”</p><p>Thor shook his head. “To my knowledge everyone is accounted for.”</p><p>“Even that brother of yours?” Tony asked.</p><p>The God of Thunder nodded. “Loki is still imprisoned.” He looked closely at the snake. “That’s an Amphisbaena. I didn’t think they came to Midgard.”</p><p>“Well this one did and tried to knock us out of the sky,” Clint complained.</p><p>Tony changed the video to the humanoid creatures. “See these before?”</p><p>Thor nodded. “They rarely come to Asgard but are pests when they do.” He pointed to the ones with scythes. “Those are Hell Prides.” He pointed to the humanoid creatures carrying Iron Maidens. “Those are Hell Greeds. They can summon Prides. They can quickly cause an infestation if they aren’t dealt with soon.”</p><p>“Where do they come from?” Natasha asked.</p><p>“Hell?” Steve offered. Tony rolled his eyes.</p><p>Thor shrugged. “I don’t know. Loki would know more than I.”</p><p>A SHIELD agent knocked on the door and entered carrying a file. “We found a match on the white-haired man.” Fury stepped aside to the let the agent speak. With a push of a button, an image of Dante grinning at the camera appeared on the screen. “According to his driver’s license, his name is Dante Alighieri<a href="#_edn4" id="_ednref4" name="_ednref4">[iv]</a> and he currently lives in a city called Paradiso<a href="#_edn5" id="_ednref5" name="_ednref5">[v]</a>. He owns a shop called Devil May Cry. Officially he's a private investigator,” the agent explained.</p><p>Natasha studies the face on the screen. She couldn’t place why, but her instincts said that this wasn’t the same man that attacked them despite being identical. “And unofficially?” She asked.</p><p>“He’s a mercenary,” the agent bluntly informed, “a very picky mercenary.”</p><p>“I’ve never heard of Paradiso,” Steve commented.</p><p>“The name is a misnomer. The city is full of crooked city officials, ineffective police, and some of the highest murder rates in the country. Can’t think of a better place for a mercenary to set up shop,” Clint explained.</p><p>“Sounds pleasant,” Tony muttered.</p><p>“Dante is infamous in mercenary circles as someone who will take jobs no one else will. He was suspected to be at fault for the mysterious tower that rose and fell in Paradiso several years ago, the collapse of Mallet Island, and he is also blamed for a fire that killed the majority of the people on Morris Island over twenty years ago by a single resident.”</p><p>“He doesn’t look like he’s out of his 30s. How could he cause a fire like that if he’s a kid?” Banner asked.</p><p>The agent shook his head. “Not much is known about the fire. Survivors all say it was demons that started the blaze.”</p><p>“Alright, Avengers, your mission is to bring Dante Alighieri in,” Fury ordered.</p><hr/><p>Dante had been napping in his chair while Patty Lowell fussed with the ancient tv. The 16-year-old<a href="#_edn6" id="_ednref6" name="_ednref6">[vi]</a> gave the TV a smack and huffed in frustration. The teenager turned to the sleeping devil hunter and scowled. “Why don’t you ever get a new TV?” She demanded, smacking her hands on the coffee table.</p><p>Dante didn’t even lift up the magazine draped over his face to look at her. “You’re the only one that watches that stupid thing. Why would I waste money I don’t have on something only you will use?”</p><p>Patty got up and knocked the magazine off of his face. “You’re such a jerk!”</p><p>The half devil cracked open one eye to look at her. “Weren’t you complaining about some big project earlier? Shouldn’t you be doing that instead of trying to get that damn thing to work?”</p><p>The teenager gasped and rushed over to her backpack. “I almost forgot! I’m doing a report on the attack on New York, You know anything, Dante?”</p><p>“I deal in demons, little lady, not aliens. Maybe our guests can help you with that. If you ask nicely.” Dante lifted his head up and the door opened to reveal Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.</p><p>Patty gasped but quickly got a hold of herself and ran over to them, knocking Dante’s feet off the desk along the way, earning a grumbled curse from the man. “Welcome to Devil May Cry,” she greeted in her best customer service voice she could manage.</p><p>Dante eyed them suspiciously, the more famous the client, the more annoying the job. He got up and pulled a Jack Daniels out of the fridge. He couldn’t help but notice how they watched him like he was some sort of criminal. “Patty, time to go home.”</p><p>The teenager glared at him again. “What? Why? What about my report? And the TV?”</p><p>“Go home, I’ll get Morrison to look at the TV later,” he ordered.</p><p>Patty knew something was off. Dante was only ever serious when he had to be. “Fine. But you better get the TV fixed,” she pouted and grabbed her backpack, “try to learn more about the attack for my report!” The teen cast one more longing look at the Avengers before leaving the shop.</p><p>Dante sat back down and propped his feet back onto the desk, the epitome of laid back if someone didn’t know him. The half devil refused to fight humans but with the looks he was getting; he wasn’t sure that his usual methods of avoiding fights would work. “If you need the bathroom, it’s in the back.” He gestured with the bottle then took a swig.</p><p>The Avengers spread out with Banner staying in front of the door. Tony wandered around the room, noting the large sword<a href="#_edn7" id="_ednref7" name="_ednref7">[vii]</a> and various monster heads including one that looked a lot like the monsters that attacked them. “Not sure I’d trust the bathroom here,” tony commented.</p><p>“The little lady would be heart broken if she heard you say that. She works hard to keep this place clean,” Dante remarked, finishing off the bottle.</p><p>“You have a kid clean for you?” Clint asked.</p><p>Dante shrugged. “Couldn’t stop her if I tried; and believe me, I’ve tried.” He threw the bottle over Thor’s head and into the garbage can behind him with a crash. “But you didn’t come all this way to lecture me on my cleaning habits. So, let’s have it. What brings the Avengers to my shop?”</p><p>“You know why we’re here,” Steve started, folding his arms across his chest as he approached Dante, “you’re coming with us. I suggest you come quietly.”</p><p>Dante snorted and stretched. “Wrong on both accounts there, boy scout. I have no idea why you’re all here trying to intimidate me and I’m sure as hell not going anywhere with you when you ask like that. So, you can either tell me what this is about or leave.” Dante thought for a moment. “Actually, I don’t care why you’re here so just leave.”</p><p>Natasha couldn’t ignore her instincts any longer and stepped forward before Steve or Tony could try and force the man. “Earlier we were attacked by a man that looks identical to you.” She pulled a picture of the man as he leapt over Tony.</p><p>“Looks like me?” He took the picture and whistled. “Someone loves black a little too much. As you can see, I’m more of a red man myself.”</p><p>“What are you doing, Nat?” Clint asked but Natasha waved him off.</p><p>“So, either you’re lying to us by playing dumb or someone who looks exactly like you attacked and stole from us,” the Black Widow pressed.</p><p>Dante snorted again and tossed the picture onto the desk. “Well, it wasn’t my twin brother, I can tell you that much.”</p><p>“You have a twin?” Tony asked incredulously.</p><p>Natasha shushed him with a look. “How do you know?”</p><p>He fixed her with the most serious look he had had since they arrived. “You’re still alive. Verge doesn’t care one bit about humans. If you have something he wants and you won’t hand it over, he’ll just take it from your corpse.”</p><p>“You said ‘doesn’t care about humans’ so you’re not human,” Tony stated.</p><p>Dante shrugged. “Well, you’re half right.”</p><p>“What are you then?” Banner asked, still guarding the door.</p><p>“Waiting for you lot to get to the next step. You’ve told me why you’re here, and I’ve told you that it wasn’t me. I’ve been here all day.” The man yawned. “Trying to get some shut eye.”</p><p>“You going to tell us that you have another family member who looks exactly like you?” Tony accused.</p><p>Dante laughed, “unless my old man crawled out of his grave, there’s no one else who looks like me.”</p><p>“Well, as interesting as this has been, I don’t believe it. You can either come with us willingly or we can make you,” Tony threatened.</p><p>Dante looked over at the Black Widow. “You seem to be the only one with any sense.” Tony scowled. “It’s easy to see that someone wants me out of the picture badly. That’s more than enough reason for me to get involved. Tell you what, I’ll come with you, but not as a prisoner. Orange isn’t my colour.”</p><p>“What will you be then?” Natasha asked.</p><p>“You’ve clearly done your homework on me. What would a man like me be?” Dante grinned.</p><p>“You want us to hire you,” Steve stated, disgusted. “Why would we do that?”</p><p>The Black Widow pulled Steve and Tony aside. “What are you doing?” Steve asked.</p><p>“You can’t possibly think he’s telling the truth?” Tony demanded.</p><p>“I do. I think he’s right. Someone wants us to get him out of the way. Whoever is behind the attack thinks he’s a threat. That’s reason enough to work with him. And if it turns out that he’s lying, we’ll be there to stop him anyway,” Natasha explained.</p><p>Tony sighed irritably, “I hope you’re right.” They walked over to Dante who was humming a tune, still in the same position they had left him in. “You’re hired,” Iron Man informed him begrudgingly.</p><p>Dante grinned and swung his legs onto the floor. “Let me grab a couple of things and we can go.” He pulled on a red duster and the silver sword that was leaning near the desk. He disappeared behind a closed door and seemingly returned with nothing. “Let’s get this party started.”</p><hr/><p><a href="#_ednref1" id="_edn1" name="_edn1">[i]</a> Hell Greeds. Uses its coffin to summon other enemies</p><p><a href="#_ednref2" id="_edn2" name="_edn2">[ii]</a> Hell Prides. The weakest of the seven hells</p><p><a href="#_ednref3" id="_edn3" name="_edn3">[iii]</a> An Amphisbaena from Greek legend</p><p><a href="#_ednref4" id="_edn4" name="_edn4">[iv]</a> Gave him the same last name as the guy who wrote the Divine Comedy which is referenced or used in Devil May Cry</p><p><a href="#_ednref5" id="_edn5" name="_edn5">[v]</a> I couldn’t find a name for where Devil May Cry is located so I took the name from Divine Comedy</p><p><a href="#_ednref6" id="_edn6" name="_edn6">[vi]</a> Since Patty was around 8 in the anime, I’m making her 16 in this story since it takes place before DMC4 but after DMC2</p><p><a href="#_ednref7" id="_edn7" name="_edn7">[vii]</a> Sparda sword</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mission 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dante meets Fury and the Avengers learn more about the devil hunter and talk to some swords</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had barely left the shop when whispers of “Dante” started floating around the group. Dante smiled and pulled Ebony and Ivory from their holsters. “Guess the party is starting early!” Black wispy creatures carrying giant scissors<a href="#_edn1" id="_ednref1" name="_ednref1">[i]</a> floated up through the asphalt.</p><p>Steve threw his shield at one and was surprised when it passed straight through the being. Tony tried firing a mini missile at one only for the same thing to happen. “What the hell are these?” He cursed and tried his repulsor when one got too close. It still passed through and the creature let out a cackle that sent shivers down the Avengers’ spines.</p><p>Dante shot the one advancing on Tony in its mask, destroying it and the creature, the haunting laughter echoing as it died. “Sin Scissors, forget about the body, aim for the mask!” He shouted and used Rebellion to parry an attack with the giant scissors. With the scissors out of the way, he fired a shot from Ebony.</p><p>“Where did they come from?” Natasha hissed as she shielded Banner who looked torn between staying back and calling in the other guy. Shooting at the masks but noting it took longer for her guns to destroy one than Dante’s. <em>Modified guns</em> she thought.</p><p>“They get here through portals. Luckily, it’s usually only small fry like these that get through,” Dante explained and destroyed another. He saw one glow red aiming for Natasha. “Look out!” He shoved her out of the way and got stabbed through the torso with the scissors.</p><p>“Dante!” Natasha shouted and tried firing on the mask but the bullets bounced helplessly off.</p><p>“When they glow red, they can’t be hurt,” Dante grunted and the scissors were pulled free from his body. The glowing stopped and the devil hunter shot the demon. Bruce was about call on the Hulk to try to help finish the fight but Dante was done playing. This is why he hated working with others, he didn’t get to have as much fun because he was busy making sure those around didn’t die. “Time to end this.” He fired round after round at the remaining demons and grinned as each bullet struck home, shattering the masks.</p><p>With the demons dead, the Black Widow turned her attention to the white-haired hunter holstering his guns. “Bruce, come help me with Dante,” she called and started pushing Dante’s duster out of the way.</p><p>“Whoa! Easy there! Didn’t know you were in such a rush to see me shirtless,” Dante joked and half heartedly batted her hands away.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Clint asked, walking over to either help the mercenary or Natasha depending on the answer.</p><p>“Dante was stabbed by those things. We need to treat him,” she explained.</p><p>“I’m fine. It’s healed.” Dante stepped back and lifted up his shirt, revealing the unblemished skin underneath.</p><p>Tony let out an impressed whistle. “Not even Point Break heals that quickly.” The billionaire stopped as a thought occurred to him. “Wait, you could have finished those things off anytime?”</p><p>Dante shrugged. “Of course, I could have. It takes nothing to deal with lesser demons like these.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you?” Steve asked.</p><p>Dante gave another nonchalant shrug. “More fun this way. Besides, I wanted to see what you all were made of. Best way to do that is in a fight and since I don’t fight humans…” He trailed off and started walking in the direction they were headed again.</p><p>His progress was stopped when Thor grabbed him by the back of duster. The God of Thunder tried to pull the hunter towards him but was amazed and confused when Dante didn’t budge. He quickly changed tactics and stepped in front of the man. “You put everyone in danger for no reason!” Thor glared down at the slightly shorter man<a href="#_edn2" id="_ednref2" name="_ednref2">[ii]</a>. He was surprised again when instead of being intimidated like most others, he looked slightly bored.</p><p>Dante shook his head. “No one was in danger.” He stepped around the taller man. “I had the situation under control.”</p><p>Tony stepped in before Thor could speak. “Alright, you wanted to test us. You tested us. Means when we get to SHIELD, we get to test you.”</p><p>The hunter nodded. “Sounds good to me. I look forward to having some more fun.”</p><hr/><p>The Quinjet had barely landed when the platform filled with heavily armed SHIELD agents. Dante let out an impressed whistle. “All this for me? I’m flattered.” The guns were pointed directly at him and he gripped his sword in response. He looked back at the Avengers. “I thought this was settled already.”</p><p>“It was,” Tony confirmed and stalked forward. “We told you on the way here that we made the decision to hire Dante and not arrest him.”</p><p>Fury kept his gun pointed at Dante. “And it was a stupid ass decision so I’ve decided to ignore it.” He clicked the safety off and over a dozen other guns did the same. “Dante Alighieri, you have five seconds to surrender.”</p><p>The devil hunter shook his head. “Sorry there, angry pirate, but I don’t surrender.”</p><p>“Fire,” Fury ordered.</p><p>“No!” The Avengers shouted.</p><p>A hail of bullets was fired at Dante who looked faintly amused by it all. He drew Rebellion faster than anyone could blink and was twirling it around him so fast that it was nothing but a silver blur. When the agents stopped firing, there were bullets sliced into to two on the floor surrounding the hunter. The agents, Fury, and the Avengers gaped at the display. Dante yawned, stretched, and hung Rebellion back in place. “Not that being turned into swiss cheese isn’t exciting, I’d rather we skip future fire fights.” He pulled out Ebony and Ivory and before anyone could react had shot each gun, warping the barrels. With that done, he holstered the two guns and looked expectantly at the SHIELD director.</p><p>“SHIELD will not hire you. You’re a prisoner here,” Fury argued and looked ready to give another order.</p><p>Before he could, Tony stepped in. “We never said anything about SHIELD hiring him.” Tony looked at Dante. “You were hired by me so you work for me. That work for you?”</p><p>Dante grinned and nodded. “Got it. You’re the boss.” The half devil looked over at Fury who looked like he was about to have a stroke. “Guess the prisoner thing is off the table.”</p><p>“We’ll see,” Fury grumbled but made no other move to try and apprehend the hunter.</p><hr/><p>Everyone who could pull away from their workstations was watching as Dante stood in the middle of the training arena the Avengers used to practice in. Word had spread about the mercenary and everyone wanted to see what he could do. The man took in his surroundings while Tony and Fury talked/argued.</p><p>“Let’s make a deal, Fury,” Tony offered, getting annoyed that the director was hell bent on locking Dante away. “Dante does the hardest practice routine. He wins, he works with us. He loses, he’s locked up.”</p><p>“Fine. But no sword and only SHIELD guns,” Fury countered.</p><p>Tony was about to argue when Dante stabbed his sword into the ground and hung his loaded holsters on the hilt. “Sounds like fun to me. Looking forward to getting a workout!”</p><p>Natasha walked over to Dante with a pair of SHIELD guns. “You sure about this? Director Fury is stacking the odds against you.”</p><p>Dante gave the guns an experimental twirl. “I’ve had worse odds. Tell pirate man to bring it on.”</p><p>The Black Widow doubted he had but couldn’t say anything more. She returned to stand with the other Avengers as the doors to the arena closed.</p><p>The practice room floor broke apart and dozens of heavily armed robots flooded the area. Holes in the walls opened up and heavy laser turrets started firing on Dante. The devil hunter scoffed and smirked. He spun around the lasers firing at him and fired the guns at the robots. It took only a minute for the guns to break down under Dante’s punishment. He dropped them and caught one of the robots by it’s built in machine gun and forced it to turn as bullets means for him hit the other machines. He didn’t seem to notice when parts of the floor would drop away unexpectedly.</p><p>Fury and the Avengers watched in bewilderment as the man literally danced around the turrets and the robots. The missing floor pieces didn’t bother him in the slightest as he leapt over missing spaces and spun onto a solid spot before another area could fall out from underneath him. “He’s a show off,” Fury stated but couldn’t help but be secretly impressed by the hunter.</p><p>The last robot fell and Dante took to flinging pieces of them at the turrets with the same precision that he fired his guns with. When the turrets proved too resilient to flying bits of robot, Dante started kicking at them. When that was too slow of a way to stop them, he stepped into the center of the room and eyed the remaining turrets.</p><p>The few turrets remaining began shaking as they tried to fire but were unable. They started glowing red with the effort and quickly exploded<a href="#_edn3" id="_ednref3" name="_ednref3">[iii]</a>. Turrets parts fell around him as he bowed to his audience.</p><p>The doors opened and some of the agents clapped before Fury stuck them with a glare. They quickly shuffled off to find something else to do. Dante slid his holsters back into place and hung Rebellion on his back. He looked over at Tony. “I pass your test?”</p><hr/><p>Dante sat in the boardroom with his feet propped up on the table waiting for the Avengers or Fury to start talking. “What was that?” Clint finally asked, pointing at the screen playing the turrets exploding, “how did you do that?”</p><p>“I didn’t want them to fire,” he shrugged.</p><p>“Telekinesis,” Bruce stated.</p><p>Dante nodded. “As good an explanation as any.”</p><p>“So, we’ve established strength, speed, agility, durability, healing, marksmanship, swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and now mind powers,” Tony summarized. “Anything else we should know about?”</p><p>Dante let his head fall back as he thought. “I’m damn good looking.” Clint snorted and Fury glared at him.</p><p>“Anything <em>useful</em> we should know about?” Tony stressed.</p><p>Dante put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. “Ouch! You saying that’s not useful?” Dante slid his feet and sat almost properly in the chair. “Alright, alright. How about I’m a professional in killing demons.”</p><p>“Demons?” tony asked incredulously.</p><p>“The monsters you’ve been fighting. They’re demons,” Dante explained. He noticed the look on Steve’s face. “Not the type of demons you’re thinking of. These aren’t creatures found in any holy book.”</p><p>“So, what are they?” Bruce asked.</p><p>“A race of beings mostly hell bent in killing humans and each other to put it simply. They come from the Demon World. Also known as the Underworld, the Netherworld, the Dark World, the Devil Kingdom, and Hell. If you believe the stories, evil humans end up there after they die. I’ve never seen any in my trips there though.”</p><p>“You’ve been to this place?” Steve asked.</p><p>“A few times, unfortunately, some jobs can only be finished there. Not a pleasant place, particularly for me. Damn bastards won’t let me finish my jobs in peace,” Dante complained.</p><p>“Language,” Steve admonished.</p><p>“Being a mercenary takes you some interesting places,” Natasha commented.</p><p>“Alright, so confession time. I’m not a mercenary. Not in the way you’re thinking. I’m a devil hunter. I make a living killing demons that make their way into this world,” Dante admitted, “I just let you think I was a mercenary in the beginning because that’s easier than trying to explain devil hunting to people.”</p><p>“So, you’re not really for hire then,” Fury assumed.</p><p>“In this case, I am. Someone looking like me and us being attacked outside my shop definitely means demons,” Dante corrected. “As much as I like talking about me, that’s not why I’m here. Let’s see this staff thing that Mr. Pirate is still so sure that I stole.” Bruce pushed a button and an image of the staff appeared on the screen. Dante hummed before shaking his head. “Never seen it before in my life.” He paused as if he was listening to something. “I can hear you two itching to talk. Fine.” Before anyone could ask who he was talking to, he reached behind him and two other swords appeared, one with a red blade and head as the pommel and the other turquoise with a turquoise head as the pommel. Dante stabbed the two swords into the table and the heads turned to look at the screen.</p><p>“What the fuck!” Tony exclaimed. Steve was too surprised to lecture Tony on his language.</p><p>Dante sighed. “Everybody, meet Agni and Rudra<a href="#_edn4" id="_ednref4" name="_ednref4">[iv]</a>. Agni and Rudra, meet everybody,” he introduced.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you all,” Agni greeted.</p><p>“We rarely get to meet new people,” Rudra added.</p><p>Dante flicked them both in the face. “Get to the point.”</p><p>“Of course, Master Dante,” Agni obeyed.</p><p>“That staff is called the Ascendant Void,” Rudra started.</p><p>“When it is combined with the Shadow of Intent it creates a devastating glaive called Fenwa’s<a href="#_edn5" id="_ednref5" name="_ednref5">[v]</a> Revenge,” Agni finished.</p><p>“So, what does Fenwa’s Revenge do?” Tony asked, ignoring the fact he was talking to swords.</p><p>“It destroys the world of light,” Rudra answered.</p><p>“The human world,” Agni explained.</p><p>“Everything would be part of the darkness of demon world once again,” Rudra continued.</p><p>“Like it was before the Light came,” Agni added.</p><p>“No need for Hell Gates or summonings anymore,” Rudra finished.</p><p>“Hell Gates?” Bruce asked, trying very hard not to stare at the talking swords.</p><p>“How higher levels of demons get here,” Dante explained. “They’re pretty rare and need a certain sword to open them. Plus, they’re the size of skyscrapers, hard to miss them.” He added after seeing the blood drain from Bruce’s face. He looked at Agni and Rudra. “So, our mystery villain has the Ascendant Void. Any idea where this Shadow of Intent is?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, no.” Agni responded sadly.</p><p>“Even your father searched for many years without finding them,” Rudra added.</p><p>“Figures. The one time the old man could have been helpful to me,” Dante complained.</p><p>“Why would his father be interested in these pieces?” Thor asked.</p><p>“Fenwa’s Revenge can only be destroyed when the two pieces are together,” Agni answered.</p><p>“Of course, it can,” Tony complained. He looked over at Dante. “Was your father after to use or destroy this thing?”</p><p>“How dare you insult Sparda!” Rudra yelled.</p><p>Thor perked up at the name. “I remember learning about him when I was a child. He was your father?” He asked Dante. Dante nodded.</p><p>“Wait, hold on. Who’s Sparda?” Clint asked.</p><p>“Sparda separated the human world from the demon world,” Agni replied.</p><p>“Yes. Over 2 000 years ago,” Rudra added.</p><p>“Last I had heard, Sparda was living quietly on Midgard. How did he die?” Thor wondered.</p><p>Dante shrugged. “Don’t know. He left one day and never came back.”</p><p>“How do you know he’s dead then?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Mom always said that that was the only way he wouldn’t return to his family,” Dante answered shortly.</p><p>“But you don’t know for certain,” Tony pressed.</p><p>The hunter shook his head, clearly done with this topic. “If the old man is still alive and I find him, he won’t be alive for much longer. We’re getting off topic.” He flicked Agni and Rudra again. “Any way of finding out where the Shadow of Intent is before our mystery friend finds it?”</p><p>“There are stories of a book containing the location of the blade,” Agni answered.</p><p>“And where is this book?” Fury asked.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p><a href="#_ednref1" id="_edn1" name="_edn1">[i]</a> Sin Scissors</p><p><a href="#_ednref2" id="_edn2" name="_edn2">[ii]</a> Dante is around 6’4” where as Thor is 6’6”</p><p><a href="#_ednref3" id="_edn3" name="_edn3">[iii]</a> Devil May Cry wiki says Dante may have telekinesis and I liked it too much not to include it</p><p><a href="#_ednref4" id="_edn4" name="_edn4">[iv]</a> Two devil arms you get in DMC3. It was a toss up between Doctor Strange and talking swords and the talking swords won</p><p><a href="#_ednref5" id="_edn5" name="_edn5">[v]</a> Fenwa is Haitian Creole for Darkness. I used up all name creativity on the other two names and I wasn’t about to use Farnsworth’s revenge like my brother in law suggested</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>